


梦里不知身是客

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Other, 不适点叉, 十五岁预警, 双性预警, 拒绝谈论人生, 暴露描写预警, 爹味预警, 虚构二字吸烟刻肺, 贞操言论预警, 非自愿性行为预警
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27654928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: credit to：电子小狗没有电子小狗的视角补充这篇文章不会如此有互动感！！！希望电子小狗还能多多见到真的小狗蹦蹦跳跳在舞台！！！丁飞喝醉了，在梦里操了15岁的李京泽。
Relationships: 飞贝
Kudos: 5





	梦里不知身是客

梦里不知身是客

配对：丁飞/李京泽 斜线有意义  
分级：R  
警告：双性设定 未成年性行为 非自愿性行为 详细性器官描写 如有不适随时退出  
Summary：丁飞喝醉了，在梦里操了15岁的李京泽。

丁飞按电梯开门回家。哦，自从送外卖那件事情出了，狡兔三窟的丁飞便给他和李京泽换了个地方住，从郊区大别墅搬到了市中心的大平层，省得李京泽又他妈小狗送批，又骚又贱。一打开门，李京泽坐在客厅沙发对着电脑打游戏，膨化食品撒了半地毯，他脑仁子开始嗡嗡疼。

李京泽看了他一眼，也就是看了他一眼，甚至没出声打招呼，就又投入电子游戏中。轮到丁飞不想吃这个哑巴亏，他把外套放一边，扯掉游戏机的插座线，骂了一句，看这玩意晃得我眼难受，你给我倒点水喝。李京泽刚想发作，随便拿什么东西捅死他算了，又想着好歹是条处惯了的老狐狸，留一条烂命。穿上自己的厚绒拖鞋，去厨房接了杯温水，给在卧室躺下的醉醺醺的丁飞送过去。

哪知道丁飞开始挑三拣四，喝了一口就问，怎么没有蜂蜜，我醉成什么样了。丁飞的声音闷闷的，这个老畜生从深秋就开始断断续续的感冒，自己又咬牙硬撑装壮小伙，外出喝酒回家嫖李京泽一个没落下。李京泽回骂，还他妈蜂蜜，我不给你放头孢，就是你爹我发善心了。不知道自己感冒傻缺啊，还喝喝死你算了。丁飞一把抱住李京泽，搂着他外露的脖子亲，顺手往床上带，一点都不管剩下的半杯子水撒在了床铺。

“你来事了，我不怎么你，我搂着你睡会儿。”丁飞言之凿凿，感受到李京泽在他怀里挣动几下后安静了，便在酒精和免疫系统的应激作用下抱着对方沉沉睡去。

*  
他觉得自己好像还在被灌酒，酒局里做东的那个人，暗示着问了，有听话小孩，飞总赏脸要不要看一眼。丁飞摆了摆手，说感冒了感冒了不搞这一套，养生。通知司机开车回家，车开得慢，丁飞觉得闷，开了一半车窗，马路边的景色也是陌生，可能是为了躲开晚高峰，绕了别的路。突然路上有个小孩的身影引起了他的注意力，他说不上来这是几岁的李京泽但他肯定这绝对是李京泽。他吩咐司机停车，外面寒风有些刺骨，他甚至叫了声他的名字，李京泽，还得到了声嗯。走近了看一眼，大概还没上高中吧，是他最喜欢的小男孩儿模样。 介于小男孩和青少年之间，身体刚开始抽条，但又带着天真的稚气， 正是一棵日后的参天大树还是生机勃勃的小树苗的时候。

“你是不是又逃课去网吧？”他装模作样地问。面前的男孩低着头踢脚下的石子，一脸不爽。他主动拉起小孩的手，恐吓道，你家人找你好久了，你怎么还在外面玩呢，跟我走。这句话对于涉世未深的小男孩来说最好骗，李京泽顺从地坐在了大奔后座，还向丁飞解释什么，不想住校，想走读。

李京泽被他保证不告诉家长，也会让父母消气不揍他这几句花言巧语就骗到了酒店门口。丁飞的房卡都不知道哪里来的，刷卡插电，是那种很平凡的连锁酒店，如家或者七天里的大床房，既不上档次隔音也不好。“你先去洗个澡。”丁飞把小孩手里的书包拿走扔到一边。看李京泽没有动作，还主动去拉他的校服拉链，“小脏狗，赶紧去洗澡。”

这小孩大概是从寄宿学校翻墙出来，一个人网吧快餐店流浪了两三天，真是个头发打绺脸蛋脏兮兮的小狗模样。李京泽在丁飞的指挥下半懂不懂地去洗澡，校服脱到了窄小的浴室外面。连锁酒店的洗浴间都是用很窄的透明玻璃围成，丁飞还想站在外面多看一会儿，李京泽用狗爪子重重拍了几下玻璃，头上还有洗发水泡沫，说了句，滚啊。丁飞离开热气缭绕的浴室，在床上听着李京泽洗澡传来的动静，心里尽是旖旎的想象。他说着急其实也不着急，难道李京泽还能真的变成一只小狗光屁股跑了不成。

水流声停了，李京泽随便用浴巾围着下身就跑出来，头发上全是水。丁飞把湿了吧唧的李京泽拉到自己身边，自己去浴室拿了块毛巾和吹风机。不仅是擦头发，还有转一下耳蜗不要进去脏水。果然因为温差，李京泽皱着小鼻子打了几个喷嚏。

担心小孩儿着凉，丁飞打开暖气，把自己的西装外套脱下来披到起了点鸡皮疙瘩的李京泽身上，又将电吹风调成小档，边吹着头发边虚情假意地跟李京泽套近乎，问了几句，念初中还是高中呢，学习怎么样，谈了小女朋友吗，最近还有没有逃课啊？

之前毫无戒备地被丁飞带到小旅馆的李京泽突然变得拘谨起来，像个做了错事被家长当场抓包的小孩儿，不太自在地交待了几句，于是丁飞大概给眼前这个男孩儿画了一个侧写：念的初三，学习不好，压力很大，不爱上学，还刚跟马子分手没多久。没等丁飞想好话语接茬呢，李京泽就紧张兮兮地主动凑过来，黑白分明的瞳仁湿漉漉地看向他说，你答应过我了，不要告诉我奶奶。丁飞被这个眼神看得小腹发紧，敷衍地打发他，好，好，我不告诉你奶奶你逃课的事。看李京泽眼睛亮了，又笑着说，但我帮你保密是有条件的。

李京泽懵懵懂懂地问他，什么条件？我现在身上没有钱。偷瞄丁飞的脸色，马上自作聪明地补充道，但如果你要的话我可以打电话向兄弟借点。丁飞摸了摸掌心下的头毛，李京泽剃了个当时挺流行的发型，半长不长，有些扎手，刚刚被他用电吹风吹干了，还微微散发着湿热的水汽，让他联想到自己家里养的那只宠物狗。

他心情很好，放下电吹风陪李京泽在床边坐下，伸手在男孩不耐烦的催问中把人搂进怀里。现实中的李京泽他一只手都能抱过来，更不用说梦境里这个还没上高中的李京泽。后者此刻靠在他怀里，个子堪堪才到他肩膀，被他的身形完全遮住还有余，身上的皮肤也没有后来大面积的纹身，一切都是崭新而干净的。他想到自己马上就要捷足先登这块无人染指的净土，兴奋得手指都在打颤。

从第一眼看到学生打扮的李京泽时丁飞就意识到自己在做梦了，但是是梦又如何？就算知道李京泽是个万人骑的婊子，也不妨碍他在他的幻想中拥有重新成为一个处女的权利。

李京泽的疑问久久没有得到解答，又被对方楼得有点难受，便推丁飞的手臂想从他怀里挣出来，嘴巴不干净地开始骂骂咧咧。他直接隔着浴巾给李京泽的小屁股招呼了一下，一巴掌把他打懵了，又趁机把手伸进浴巾去找软趴的小鸡巴下的那条小缝。李京泽开始激烈地挣扎，对着丁飞的手臂就是一顿乱咬，推搡间浴巾掉在地上，男孩光溜溜的下身一览无余，丁飞凭蛮力牢牢把李京泽锁在自己怀里，在脏话声中欣赏了一会儿眼前的风光，贴着对方耳朵说，别乱动，不然我现在就给你奶奶打电话，李京泽的动静才不情不愿地小了下去。

丁飞用手捏了捏还有些婴儿肥的李京泽的小脸，两个手指凑在李京泽嘴边，试图哄劝他舔湿。小孩哪肯做这个，不用牙齿把丁飞的手指头咬掉就算好的了。丁飞骂了一句，狗东西，自己找罪受。就把李京泽按在床上，连遮蔽的衣服都没有，赤身裸体的，不知所措的，面对着野心勃勃的成年人对他身体的探索。不管李京泽的小腿怎么踢踹，并行的两根手指还是探入了小孩干涩的阴道。

“操，你他妈。”李京泽想骂，但是更多的是抗拒和抵触。丁飞随随便便用两根手指抽插几下，根本没想做什么认真的扩张准备，在他心里，开苞第一次都得疼，疼了才能记住操他的第一个男人是谁。抽出来的手指也只是指尖稍微湿了些，丁飞用指腹磨蹭了几下躲在包皮里的阴蒂，就算挨操前的甜头了。

丁飞把自己的衣裤随便解开，腰带抽出来捆缚住李京泽的小手，自己把平角内裤扯下来，手摸了几下李京泽的骨节分明脚踝，就拉着这两条专属于少年的细腿绕在他的腰边。他吻了一下李京泽的锁骨，一手分开小孩的小阴唇，不得不说，挺粉的，颜色很浅，一手扶好自己筋脉怒涨的阴茎对着那个害羞隐蔽的肉口试探性地操了进去。才刚去了半个龟头，李京泽就慌到不行，骂人操祖宗的话完全不能表达他的感受。而丁飞这边被紧致的穴口带来了说不完的男人的成就感，李京泽胯窄，平时操的时候就紧怎么操都操不松，更何况梦里还没长开的青涩的初夜呢。

丁飞进入的很慢，等龟头全部没入的时候，他好像蹭到了什么东西，很薄的肉膜，但是不像其他睡过的女孩那样总是有个孔的，小孩的肉膜似乎是全覆盖，有点非诚勿扰的意思。丁飞挺了挺腰，把肉膜硬生生撞破，毫无意外的听到了李京泽一声带着哭腔的呜咽，随后是脚踢哭闹，你出去，你他妈出去，你出去啊。丁飞稍微试着动了动了，阴道没有那么干涩了，李京泽没有情动，唯一的可能让丁飞低下头看了交合处，李京泽小小的肉洞被撑开往外流着血，他的阴茎上甚至也多多少少沾了分泌物和血迹。猜测被证实，作为畜生一般的丁飞，说不出来的心满意足，他的贝贝，被他开了苞，落了红的贝贝。

丁飞就着李京泽下面流出来的血操了几下，见身下的小男孩快哭得背过气去，嘴巴张了几次都骂不出个完整的词，突然动了恻隐之心。他大发慈悲地把沾了李京泽的处女血的鸡巴从对方阴道里拔出来，伸手捧起那张五官皱成一团满是泪横的小脸，李京泽双眼紧闭，留有气胸手术痕迹的胸脯还随着止不住的啜泣一抽一抽。于是丁飞耐心地亲掉李京泽脸上的泪水，又像一个真正的父亲一样撩开男孩被汗液粘在额前的碎发落下温柔的亲吻，施舍李京泽片刻喘息的时间。李京泽终于止住了眼泪，眼圈红红的肿了一圈，睫毛被泪水打湿成漆黑的小簇，连嘴唇也咬出了鲜艳的血色，丁飞近乎是欣赏地看着李京泽现在这副模样，感觉下身那物更硬了几分，他听到李京泽哑着嗓子咬牙切齿地对他重复说着，操你妈，操你妈，我要杀了你，我要杀了你。

没关系，很快这张狗嘴里就只能吐出他喜欢的声音了，丁飞心想。他的心情已经很久没有这么愉快过了，甚至可以大度到不去计较李京泽对他小小的冒犯。刚刚抽了小孩一鞭子，现在也是时候该喂颗甜美的枣子让小孩尝点甜头。他一手按着李京泽还在不断起伏的小腹防止他乱动，一手去摸李京泽在刚刚粗暴的性爱中受了伤、可怜兮兮的女阴。那里已经不再流血，丁飞忍着想再次插入进去的欲望，耐着性子开始拨弄有点发肿的阴蒂头。

就算丁飞的指甲修剪得再圆润，剥开小孩被包皮包裹的小阴蒂的时候，还是听到了一声李京泽的呼痛。丁飞用指腹磨蹭着阴蒂，努力让这个遍布神经的敏感结缔组织记住他的指纹，最好只记得住他一个人的指纹。又用另一只手撸动着小孩的性器，还在青春期，小鸡巴也是偏粉的。李京泽没有任何经验，早恋谈了个女朋友最多就是亲亲抱抱手伸进女孩胸罩里摸了摸，还要担心自己长得异于常人的下体，也不敢大着胆子搞什么爱之初体验，哪有什么被别人猥亵，尤其是阴皋阴蒂的体会呢。没几下就被丁飞摸得小鸡巴邦硬，前液渗了一手，马上就要挺着腰吐精。但丁飞怎么可能给小孩个痛快，把李京泽的鸡巴撸硬了就不管，专心致志地折磨充血的阴蒂，甚至变本加厉用上指甲盖去刮蹭。

不一会儿，李京泽就体会到了他人生的第一次阴蒂高潮，不同于射精感，这像是在身体内部的众多电流聚集起来，在灵魂的深处统一释放一般。趁着李京泽稍稍回味着陌生的快感，丁飞再次开始了他的攻城略地，这次他压制了李京泽的所有反抗，连阴道内都没有薄薄肉膜可以阻止他，他毫无顾忌地，用坚挺怒胀的阴茎把小孩整个贯穿。这个时候的李京泽觉得自己的天灵盖都被撬开了，他连思考的能力都没有，甚至连自己刚刚射精了都没意识到，小鸡巴软软地耷拉在一边，也只能眼睁睁地接受这个事实，推不开在他身上大开大合贯穿抽插的男人。

丁飞很满意，他彻底地给李京泽开了苞，他彻底地把李京泽操开了，每深入一分都是他的领土，都烙印了他的标记。李京泽的初夜是他的，李京泽身下床单上的血迹可以证明，李京泽眼圈里含的眼泪可以证明——李京泽马上就要成为他的婊子了。

李京泽好容易找回来自己的声音和一点点理智，断断续续地说着内心的抵触和抗拒，“你停下，我快坏了，快坏了。”他自暴自弃地说出来最没尊严的恳求，“那里会裂的，会裂的。”李京泽真的觉得自己快被撕裂了，第一次阴道性交带给他的恐惧远大于快感，他不知道那么小小的一条肉缝为什么可以吃下另一个男人粗硬的鸡巴。丁飞被这种小孩的蠢话逗笑，拉着李京泽被束缚的手腕，领他去触摸他们亲密交合的地方，让李京泽摸到了外露的一部分阴茎，还让李京泽摸到了自己被操的软肉外翻的穴口和羞答答湿漉漉的小阴唇。丁飞甚至无耻地说服他，怎么会坏呢，贝贝天生就是给我操的，怎么会坏呢。没想到小孩的蠢话越说越过分，颠三倒四，还说什么，毛，蹭的我疼。这就是丁飞的疏忽了，李京泽下面光秃秃的嫩皮肉被他的浓密阴毛反复摩擦，已经红了一片。

丁飞假装爱怜地摸了摸李京泽泛红微肿的外阴，又哄骗他说，那我们换一个姿势好不好，换一个姿势就不疼了。李京泽的小脑瓜子已经被鸡巴操成了一团浆糊，对方说什么就是什么，连丁飞环住他的腰把他扶起来抱到自己身上，又指引他被皮带绑着的手挂在自己脖子，都没有太大的抵抗。

他蹲坐在丁飞胯上，完全是羊入虎口不知所措，还是丁飞出声提醒他，扶着爸爸的鸡巴操进去。李京泽试了试，却完全连自己的小穴口都找不到，龟头在肉缝里像刷卡一样滑出来。丁飞无奈，小孩就是得手把手的教，他稍微起身，再次分开一些李京泽的阴唇，说，看见那个骚泉眼了吗，自己吃进去。李京泽摇着头，说不可能，吃不进去，还是逃不过被丁飞按着腰，一点点吃到底儿，娇嫩的小阴唇再次蹭上成年男人浓密粗黑的阴毛。其实说实话，要不说怕李京泽坐不住，丁飞一手都可以握住李京泽大半个腰。丁飞双手把着小孩的窄胯，前前后后带着，看他吞入吐出自己的性器。李京泽刚被开苞，那个地方痛得不行，自然动作的幅度小得很。然而丁飞的耐心就那么多，他狠狠打了一下李京泽的屁股反问，你这么骑，得操到什么时候？自己动。

自己动的后果就是动的慢了，幅度小了，就会被丁飞打屁股。李京泽下面疼屁股也疼，只好咬着牙上下前后多吞入一些。就算是骑乘的体位，丁飞也牢牢把控着主导权，他接着去亲吻小孩胸前的乳粒，将那两颗小红点用牙咬成硬硬的小红豆，连乳晕和周边皮肉上都印上了丁飞的牙印。李京泽忍不下去，骂了一句，你是狗吗？立马巴掌就落在了脸上，“不准这么跟爸爸说话，快点动，动起来爸爸就不咬了。”

这句话半真半假，李京泽乖乖地生涩地摆腰去迎合他，而丁飞做的也只是不再啃咬，用舌尖折磨他快要破皮的乳粒。见李京泽眼圈一红条件反射地又要掉眼泪，丁飞就去捂他嘴巴，威胁他说，不准哭，这里隔音不好，你想被别人发现你在挨操吗？

说大实话，真是论硬件条件的话，丁飞的鸡巴其实真的不错，长度硬度维度各方面都好，而且还微翘，很方便顶到李京泽阴道里的最骚的软肉。丁飞专心朝着李京泽有感觉的地方发起进攻，初尝人事的小孩儿在男人略施手段下很快败下阵来，食髓知味了，就忍不住想要更多，不自觉在丁飞身上磨蹭自己，小鸡巴又有了吐精的迹象。丁飞敏锐地发现李京泽态度上的转变，知道自己离胜利又迈出了一大步。他随手抓起先前脱衣服时丢在一旁的领带，不顾男孩小声抗议在对方阴茎根部打了一个结，任马眼空往外流水，残忍地向他宣告，我没射之前你不准射。

李京泽快被他折磨疯了，丁飞今天给他上的这堂课里的新鲜东西太多，有的叫他痛苦万分，有的又令他快乐异常。他感觉自己在天堂和地狱间来回穿梭，而那个唯一掌控他生死权的判官却偏偏是个铁面无私的家伙，他被射精的欲望冲昏了头，不记得自己都说了什么低声下气的恳求，但丁飞通通当做耳旁风，让他所有来之不易的快乐都化为了痛苦的煎熬。

有些东西和规矩第一开始学会，总比半道儿学要好得多。在这时候，丁飞说的就是李京泽怎么收缩小骚批，把男人伺候舒服了。晓得光紧没用，早晚会操松，得会嘬会裹会收缩能把男人的精和脑浆子都吸出来。丁飞按着李京泽的腰，上下颠着小狗，啪啪的操，同时教导李京泽什么时候用巧劲儿收缩下面。”我学不会，我疼。”有畏难情绪而且刚被开苞真的疼的李京泽哀求着说，这些话当然被丁飞选择性无视，丁飞掐着李京泽本来就被巴掌扇红的屁股肉，指点说，“收缩。”小孩咬着牙忍着隐隐的撕裂痛楚照做，然后又是一句，“放松。”学着深呼吸放松一些。如此反复不知道多少次，也不知道李京泽的屁股上被掐的还有没有好肉，好歹是被动地学会了怎么按照丁飞操弄他的节奏来伺候丁飞。

这番不知多久的迎合取悦，总算把飞总伺候到位了，爽得愿意把精水射给李京泽。当然了不多说了，中间李京泽因为自己的阴道小高潮想着稍微休息会儿，都被丁飞残忍拒绝，完全随着自己的兴趣来，丝毫不照顾反复高潮的小孩的疲惫。最后，李京泽哀哀地叫了出来，感受到龟头抵着不知道什么碰不得的部位，然后一股暖流射到他敏感的阴道内壁，还听着丁飞信口雌黄说些诨话，“爸爸把你的小子宫射满了，贝贝只能大着肚子给飞总生下小崽。”

其实丁飞也算说话算话，看着李京泽整个人精神涣散，明显是被操透了的样子，便大发善心把小鸡巴上的领带解开，还伸手了撸几下柱身，让小孩挣扎着挺腰，狼狈地射出来稀薄的精水。

待丁飞终于把还硬挺的鸡巴从李京泽的阴道里抽出来时，李京泽的眼皮子都快累得睁不开了，他顺道检查了一下肉穴和小阴唇，还好并没有撕裂，只是有些拉扯和血丝。丁飞满意地欣赏着他的白精混着李京泽的处子血自男孩合不拢的下体里往外流出，随手摸起来手机拍了张照作为纪念。

怎么就没有钢笔呢，丁飞想。他就应该在这个小骚狗身体上签上，哦不，最好，纹上自己的Fkilla。

*  
李京泽在丁飞怀里安静了没多久，觉得无聊，又不安分地想挣开他继续去打游戏。男人不仅喝醉了，还发着烧，湿热的呼吸带着混浊的酒气一下下打在他脸上，压在他身上的重量像是一座山。李京泽拿自己额头贴了贴对方的，哟，挺烫，撑起胳膊打算去给丁飞找毛巾。他刚把丁飞的手扒拉下去准备起身，就听到男人迷迷糊糊叫了一声，李京泽？李京泽不确定他到底是睡着还是醒着，也应他一声，嗯，怎么了。丁飞好像能感知到他要走似的，压着他不让走。这老逼就连生病了也不忘折腾他，李京泽认命地想，重新躺回丁飞怀里。

不知道丁飞梦到了什么，但他可以肯定不是什么干净的梦，因为丁飞原本压在他肩膀上的手开始不老实地乱摸，嘴里还嘟囔着一些他听不清楚的呓语。李京泽想笑，都一把年纪奔四的老东西了还有精力做春梦呢，却也懒得去跟一个发烧的醉鬼计较，只恨自己现在手机不在身边没法把这一幕录下来事后好好嘲笑一番。但丁飞喝大了下手没轻没重，弄得他挺疼，李京泽索性抱住丁飞的手臂，指望对方能就此消停下来。

他们挨得极近，李京泽头靠着丁飞肩颈处，腿根子贴着丁飞胯部，皮肉与皮肉之间只隔了薄薄的一层织物，丁飞身上任何微小的变化都能被他第一时间感知。于是当后者的春梦渐入佳境时，李京泽也清晰地感受到丁飞勃起了。几乎是被顶到的瞬间他就骂了一句娘，心里啧啧称奇，真牛逼，真有活力。想到什么，又笑了起来，恶劣地伸手去揉弄那团正在苏醒的软肉，毕竟平时都是丁飞欺负他，现在好容易逮到一个他欺负丁飞的机会，这怎么可以轻易放过。

*  
丁飞把小孩拉过来，用还硬着的阴茎猥亵李京泽咬出血的嘴唇，暗示小孩给他清枪。李京泽被操得眼皮子都睁不开，哪里愿意去舔这个腥膻的性器呢。丁飞拉着李京泽的下巴，拧着小孩的耳朵，命令说，“伸出舌头舔。”李京泽微微摇头，眼圈里汪着的泪花又要往下掉，“不，我不。”丁飞变本加厉，说，“小狗就得吃肉棒，舔。”李京泽刚想张嘴辩解说，不是小狗。就被丁飞抓住机会，大半根鸡巴直接插了进去，甚至捅到了嗓子眼。李京泽连呼吸都喘不上来气儿，止不住地掉泪，也制止不了丁飞掐着他的下巴，粗大的阴茎操弄他的口腔。他的口水从嘴角开始流，流到了丁飞的手上，邋遢又狼狈。丁飞虽然松开了他被捆缚的手，可是几乎窒息脱力的李京泽根本没办法握拳反抗，只能像个飞机杯一样，放任丁飞凌辱他的软腭舌头。

李京泽从喉咙里发出意味不明的咕噜咕噜声音，哀求丁飞放过他，他真的知道错了，他就是小狗，他不想死在这张床上。丁飞把鸡巴抽出来了一点，意思李京泽自己伸舌头舔。总算有了呼吸的机会的李京泽根本没时间伸手擦擦眼泪，真的像只小狗一样，吐舌头舔舐丁飞的性器，从柱身到龟头，最后嘴巴裹成一个圈，试着含进去小半根。不小心犬齿磕碰到丁飞的命根子，就是一记耳光打在脸上。李京泽根本不知道时间是怎么过的。或者说自从他被骗到了这个小旅馆，就来到了无间地狱，失去了时间和自我。有的只是在情欲中沉沦，在快感里堕落，在痛苦和羞辱之中被扭曲被改造成一个专属于眼前人的性爱娃娃。觉得差不多了，丁飞把鸡巴里的精都赏给了李京泽，无奈小孩还小，人小批小嘴巴小，他射了一半进李京泽的嘴巴小孩就一副被呛到的模样。丁飞只好假装勉为其难地射在了男孩的脸上，把白精挂在一簌簌的睫毛上。

几番几乎没有间隔的折腾下来，疲惫不堪的李京泽终于带着满脸半干的泪痕和精水、还有一身性爱痕的迹在丁飞射精之后沉沉睡去，而丁飞还觉得不满意，伸手把李京泽脸上的精液抹匀了，又把手指上沾剩下的塞进小孩嘴巴里搅了搅。李京泽看起来睡得并不安稳，皱着眉头，小身板儿时不时打着颤。丁飞自认是个体贴的床伴，做事有始有终，欣赏了会儿自己的杰作，便捡起放床头柜上之前给李京泽擦头发的毛巾准备给小孩擦擦身子。方才操李京泽的时候下手不知轻重，现在擦得倒还挺仔细，先是给他擦干净了脸，爱怜地亲了几口，觉得怎么看怎么喜欢；才去擦小孩被他折腾得一片狼藉的下身，不忘细心地伸手指进去把阴道里混合的体液抠挖出来。

清理的时候可能不小心擦到了李京泽体内先前受伤的地方，李京泽在他身下难受地扭了扭，无意识小声叫了句疼，丁飞摩挲着小孩的脸蛋，说着我们贝贝辛苦了，下次就不疼了，以后就不疼了。为了方便擦拭李京泽两腿间流出的液体，丁飞掐着他的腿根把男孩腿掰开了点，结果被掌心陷进软肉的触感又勾起了不恰当的欲念，他忍不住把梦里这个刚刚承接了他第一次想象的还在念初中的李京泽，去跟现实中已经被他和别的男人操熟操透的二十来岁的李京泽做对比：前者说不定还能读完九年义务教育，再上一个大专或直接出去工作，过着平凡但按部就班的生活；后者初中没念完一半就因为一些不堪的事情退学了，现在跟他们厮混在一起，做着些见不得光的勾当。那个李京泽总是有各种让他不如意的地方，尤其是流产之后，有一阵子瘦得可怕，盆骨突出，身上哪哪都硌手，偶尔挨操的时侯甚至像个局外人，一脸你有完没完的样子，更不会配合他心血来潮的想法；他眼前安静躺着的这个李京泽，初夜是他的，已经给他操服帖了，错了知道乖乖认错，脸颊大腿摸着还挂着点肉，小屁股也翘，浑身白白净净，像一块干净的白布，可以随意涂抹他喜欢的色彩，叫他爱不释手。

他知道李京泽不喜欢腿交，因为太瘦了，腿缝大，总是夹不住他的阴茎，体会不到什么快感，所以丁飞每次让他给他腿交的时候都在无声抗拒，身子紧绷绷的，满脸写着夹不住了你快完事拉倒。但是没有关系，反正他现在是在做梦，既然婊子李京泽都能摇身一变成为处女，那么他更不需要讲究什么脸面在这时候来假扮伪君子。丁飞伸手拢了拢熟睡中的男孩的大腿，把自己又有抬头之势的阴茎插进对方腿隙，感受它在跟李京泽腿根细嫩的皮肉摩擦间慢慢变得硬挺，便加快了抽插的节奏。龟头时不时蹭过李京泽下身还没完全闭合的肉缝，引来小孩不自觉的颤抖，丁飞故意反复磨蹭几次，居然还给那处逼出了一点水，濡湿了他的阴茎。

丁飞又想射精了，但他发现他的意识正在逐渐远去。身处的时空塌缩到摇摇欲坠的边缘，他睁开眼睛，却发现怀里真的有个李京泽正脱了裤子撅着屁股夹着他的鸡巴。

*  
李京泽被丁飞搂在怀里，对他那点儿小动作一清二楚，要不是怕把人弄醒，李京泽真他妈想放声大笑，心说这老东西几个菜啊喝成这样，又是晃腰又是乱摸的，梦里那得是有几个妞伺候着呢。他也起了坏心眼儿，故意用带凉意的小手伸进丁飞的裤腰带里，熟练地撸动着涨大的鸡巴。不光用指腹磨蹭马眼，还用掌心安抚柱身，连储精的睾丸都得到了照顾。

老畜生酒醉发烧睡得昏沉，李京泽三下五除二就把男人的下裤衣物扒了个精光。咋还没好呢？李京泽吭哧吭哧服务了半天，掀开保暖被看了一眼给他撸得怒胀勃起的鸡巴，开始觉得手酸。丁飞办事儿的时候说好也不好，好的时候真能让人爽到翻白眼，不好的时候把是逼着他叫爸爸都不带射的。李京泽想着钻进被子里给丁飞舔个几口赶紧射出来算完，没想到丁飞察觉了什么，又把怀抱圈紧了点，还在他耳边说什么，我们贝贝辛苦了。

操，这老逼是装睡啊还是梦里真的是我啊？李京泽刚要发作，但转念一想，算了，不跟四十岁老男人一般见识。他卯足了劲儿用力去推他，又伸手拍拍丁飞的脸，作势就要去拔他的头发。突然发现了什么，手上的动作顿住了——他看到了白头发。李京泽第一眼还以为只是卧室的光线造成的反光，上手反复确认了几遍，意识到那真的是几根白发，在丁飞脑袋上一片的乌黑浓密里显得有点刺眼。

丁飞讲究养生，平日的社交场合里又少不了四处刷脸的环节，挺舍得往自己这张不算太寒碜的脸皮子上砸钱。虽说马上就奔四了吧，在李京泽看来保养得就像三十出头的精神小伙，家里管他管得严，但往外一站俨然勾肩搭背的好兄弟，带他做起事情来也干净利索。自从王昊叛逃他跟了丁飞之后，丁飞手把手教了他很多东西：从为人处事到感官探索，方方面面一个不落。生活上处处照顾他的起居，床笫间操起他来也威风，李京泽印象里的丁飞好像永远野心勃勃，有一身用不完的精力。

距李京泽在刘嘉裕的夜总会里第一次跟他打了个照面已经过去了四年多，这四年里李京泽自认身心都发生了很大的变化，而丁飞却一直都没怎么变，时间在他身上仿佛停滞了一般。甚至出了王昊那件事情之后，丁飞失踪了几天，再见时脸上又是那副滴水不漏的表情。但直到今天，他这段时间第一次有时间有机会这么近距离地端详丁飞的脸，看到了皱纹，黑眼圈，眼袋，熬夜粗糙的毛孔，还有由于疏于打理冒出的几根白发，才发现原来他们都一样，丁飞也是普通人，丁飞也会变老。

这段时间丁飞忙着应酬，连轴辗转于各个酒局，生病了也没时间去看病，回头随便吃了点药就又穿戴整齐出门了，李京泽都看在眼里。他有点儿不是滋味，自己日子过得悠闲，而老逼却忙得脚不沾地甚至抽不出时间睡他，你看，这都做起春梦来了，看着真是怪可怜的。李京泽想了想，在丁飞怀里转了个身，勉为其难地脱下自己的裤子，把丁飞吐着前液的阴茎夹进自己腿间，意思意思磨蹭了几下。丁飞被他一番动静弄得睁开了眼睛，但李京泽不确定他脑子清醒不清醒。

“你他妈还装？”李京泽回头看了一眼醒了的丁飞，同时还不忘绷紧腿前后挪挪屁股，让湿漉漉的腿缝再夹紧鸡巴，别功亏一篑了。

这小狗送批都送到怀里了谁装柳下惠啊，丁飞眨眨眼，手也上下乱摸，确认怀里这个乖乖给他腿交的李京泽真的是真的。他发着烧，体温高，掌心尤其火热，烫得李京泽肚皮上的纹身都难耐，扣住他没规矩的手，“别瞎摸。”话是那么说，可没忘记扭过头和丁飞接吻。在喘息之间，李京泽问他，“你梦见什么了？”

“梦见了你。”丁飞这回难得嘴里漏了实话。

李京泽侧身亲了一下丁飞胸前跟他同款的红叉纹身，说，梦见我什么了？

逗弄着李京泽的小阴蒂和性器，丁飞深深地看进李京泽的眼睛，又好像是在透过他看向另一个人，一字一顿地回答，梦见我在操你。


End file.
